Theres Nothing I Fear
by Morgan Ashman
Summary: I curse apone a girl, determind to change her life around, but other things seemed to get in the way, now she is alone, no loved ones, no firends, cursed for life, only how long is life? nothing is clear, but she must go on, for the sake of her people


There's Nothing I Fear

There's Nothing I Fear

1008- Pegasus Galaxy-The City Of Atlantis

I was woken by a sudden jolt in the city. I fell out of my bed and landed on my hands and knees. I shook my self and stood; I brushed my hair out of my face and quickly dressed. I put on white pants with a light blue stripe down them and a white shirt with an elegant blue design. I pulled my soft blond hair up into a pony tail and ran out my door into the hallway. People were racing back and forth frantic. I tried to make my way through the crowded halls to the gate room where my father was most likely. My way there my mind was racing _was there another attack? Were we evacuating?_ I started to panic. I picked up my pace, I hadn't notice my feet were bare.

I finally made it to the gate room and rushed up the stairs to where my father was standing. He was yelling orders to everyone. When I finally got his attention I asked "Father! What's going on!? Are we being attacked?" My once sweet soft voice was shaky and covered with fear. He looked at me, his eyes showed great concern for me. That made me even more terrified. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder his deep kind voice comforted me slightly "We are evacuating the city, hurry and pack your stuff, you will be with the first to leave". I was shocked, had we given up on the war? "But father" I stammered "GO!" His stern voice came. I trembled but turned and ran down the stairs. I wasn't thinking of where I was going, my feet just carried me. My head was in a blur, I was so confused and scared. I didn't even notice all the people around me.

Finally I stopped in a dark deserted part of the city. I was even more confused. I looked around me, then remembered something KANA! My white wolf. Then something hit the city again and I fell and hit my head against the wall. I tried to get back up but was to dizzy and fell back down. I called weakly for Kana, my vision started to blur. Then I saw a figure, I could not make out what it was, if only I knew then that it was a wraith. It walked up to me and keeled in front of me. Its toothy grin made me shiver. I wondered why it had not killed me yet. I just stared at it was my vision got darker and darker, I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and felt my self slipping away, and then I heard a menacing growl and the sounds of a desperate struggle, then an abrupt stop. Then I could feel soft fur press against me. I whispered weakly "Kana". A low rumble was heard, like a purr. I smiled slightly them slipped away.

2008- Pegasus Galaxy-Abandon City of Atlantis

My eyes Fluttered open, I looked around but could barely see anything. It was so dark around me. Finally when I could see I wish I couldn't, before me was a horribly mauled decayed body of a wraith. I held back a scream and slowly stood and backed away from it. _What made the body decay so fast?_ I wondered. I walked through the empty dusty halls. _Where had everyone gone? Had they left me behind? _I panicked and ran through the halls. Not a signal soul remained. There were covers over all our panels and equipment. _What had happened to everyone? How long have I been out? _

I walked into our information room which immediately lit up. A hologram of my father appeared. I looked at it as it began to talk "My sweet daughter Aurora, I am sorry to say but while we were evacuating we lost you, we tried searching but there was no time. We had to submerge the city. I hope you get this message, for it has been 10,000 years since we had left". I gasped 10,000 years! There's no way! They would have come back for me! The hologram continued "…I was last out our ship The Aurora for one last attack on the wraith, I do not know what has happened to me. Aurora my daughter, you are most likely the last one of our royal blood, and there a few left of our people but do what you must! Now I come to an end my sweet daughter, I love you". I Ran to the panel and tried to get it to replay "NO! Father, come back to me! I need you! I can't do this on my own!" but I could not get it to replay it was a one time message. I walked to the corner and sat down and started to cry. If I was going to live for ever what a sad life it would be. No family! No loved ones! And anyone I got close to would die sometime. I was on my own. What am I to do!

I cried and cried for hours all alone in the dark room, not a sound, I was so scared. After many days of not leaving that corner I finally dried my eyes and brushed my hair back. I stood up and took a deep breath and made my decision right there. I would never cry again, nor would I every be afraid again. It was time to be strong. I am Queen Aurora Ashara the Great, I will do what I can for what is left of my people, and I will not let them fail! I already had a plan. I turned and walked out the door, never to look at my past again.


End file.
